His shooting star
by Neverforgotabouthappiness
Summary: Rae and Finn let some things of their chest


Finn's POV

From day 1 there had been something intriguing about Rae Earl to me. No one was like her. In a good way. In the best way. It's like our friendship group they were all stars but Rae she was a shooting star, rare but stunning.

Even when I try get her out of my head it makes me wanna think about her more. Where's the logic in that huh? I start laughing to myself whilst lying half naked on my bed. The surprising summer hotness taking its toll on me. Then I began to anysle everything as I now did with her. I came to the depressing conclusion that she didn't like me all these things that had happened in the past when she had her no hugging policy with me but then with Archie she was different he stood her up and now they're closer than before, what's with that? Of course I loved Archie but when he's the person that has taken over your life, it's hard to remember I love him due to this burning jealousy in me. I shrugged to myself and looked at the clock, pub time.

Rae's POV

Shit. He's got that black top that hugs his body so perfect I had to bite my lip to stop me from squealing. _He will never ever like you like that Rachel Earl. _I had to remember that. He nodded over to me politely no expression but sadness my thoughts were correct, he won't ever like me like that. I gave him a small smile now I think I could feel the sadness in my eyes. "Raemundo, coming with me to get a few beers?" Chop said cheekily to me I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Ere Raemundo will you carry Finn's drink first, I think he's the most thirsty." I gave him the craziest expression that was a bit of a weird request from Chops. "W'okay." I started laughing and he playfully hit me. Regretfully I took it over noticing it was just Archie and Finn now it looked quite tense for some strange reason. Maybe it's just my eyes. "Ere you go , special request from Choppa over there he said you were thirsty." Finn looked as surprised as I did and bent around me to look at Chops who were still concentrating at the bar. "Ah thanks." He didn't even look at me to say thanks. Unintentionally I turned around with sass and just stormed off, out of the pub I couldn't be dealing with him any longer.

"Rae, stop! Rae." Archie kept shouting me name. "What?" I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful for him running after me I instantly felt guilty and hugged him then Finn came out after and I turned around and started walking again. Not even turning back from their calls of my name.

It was 5 days after _that happened. _When I got Finn knocking on my door as soon as I opened up and saw him I closed it again. I don't know why he's made me angry all of a sudden, maybe because he's the most beautiful guy in the world who kissed my best friend – who is fucking beautiful too – at the rave and then he's always just so not there with me like even as a friend it's all short and snappy answers, no smile, nothing. Storming to the kitchen I made myself a cup of tea. After I put the tea bag and milk in, I laughed to myself 'tea makes everything alright' and then I stopped making it because _he _said it. I sat down on the sofa with my most childish tantrum face on when he appeared in my front room. "How the hell did you get in here?" Crossing my arms no matter how perfect looking he was he could not wriggle me out my anger with him right now. "Key, under the plant." He threw the key to me. Great. I bet that was my mam's idea, I scoffed to myself. "So did you just break into my house to throw me my key?" I felt a bit guilty because his brown eyes looked like they were welling up. But they all of sudden a huge rant came out of Finn this time.

"Why are you always fucking angry at me 24/7 I thought we got through all this, we were starting to get along then no you go back to being fucking snappy with me, I haven't done anything to make you hate me so why do you Rae?" What the fuck I was snappy with him? Oh no he did not just turn this on me. "You don't have a fucking clue what you're on about do ya? The only reason I'm snappy with you is because you're always never there with me, whenever I try speaking to you it's all little answers 's'pose, yes, no' like give us help Finn. I loved it when we were starting to get along then …" I stopped because I couldn't tell him I was angry at him for kissing Chloe because to him that just sounds crazy because why should I be angry at him for that? I'm not his girlfriend. "Then what?" His voice sounds softer. I was going to shake my head but then I thought after this heated argument, I'll probably never speak to him again. He started to look impatient at my answer. "Then you kissed fucking Chloe, you preached to me how you liked talking to me and you don't like talking to anybody and you know what you made me feel special and I know you probably didn't mean to its probably your natural charm but then when I saw you kiss Chloe I wanted to never leave my room again, half because I knew she would always win I knew it because why wouldn't she, she's beautiful and then the other half because of you, I was so angry then It clicked why would it make sense to tell you all this because why should I be angry you're single and you don't even care about me so you're probably feeling confused right now but you know what Finn I may not be the thinnest, I may not be beautiful to some people but I fucking am and I know when I'm being treated like a fool, so that is why." I think I needed that cup of tea after all that. His eyes started welling up so fast I thought he might flood the house. Then my mam and Karim came through and Finn quickly wiped away any tears. "Oh sorry I didn't expect company." My mam eyeing up Finn as if she approved of who I had round I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "He's just leaving." Before I even saw him leave I walked up in my room. This was going to be a long tough last few weeks of summer, without Finn I probably won't see the rest of the gang, maybe Archie but apart from that I'll be stuck in this house with mam and Karim going at it like rabbits.

"Rae, that boy gave me this I hope you aren't going to this concert to just have sex with him after." What the heck was she going on about? "Mam, I have no idea what you're talking about right now." She looked at me, mirroring my confusion then gave up. "He just gave me this." She handed it to me then left my room. It was a concert ticket to see Babylon Zoo.

Finn's POV

The last few days have been the worst, I mean me and Rae have a full blown argument; it was the most we ever spoke to each other. But she did admit to liking me so I knew that for sure but she didn't think I would like her back? Why wouldn't I like her back? She's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on; of course she was a challenge that's one of the things I loved most. It was the day of the gig, would she come to mine or do I have to go to hers?

It was 3:30; I think I am going to have to go to hers. I got in my dad's car he's letting me borrow and drove to Rae's. I knocked on the door and hoped it wasn't Rae's mam, I mean she seemed lovely but I think she is a bit suspicious of what's going on and I didn't know what was going on. Rae was in her cute PJ's; maybe her mam hadn't give her it. "Did you get the ticket of ya mam?" I said nervously but I couldn't just stand there. "Yep." Short and snappy, I thought this was what our argument was about the other day. I sighed out loud I felt like the day was already looking hopeless. "Well, are you going to get ready?" She squinted her eyes to me and said two minutes she came back down and handed me her gig ticket. My heart felt fucking crushed. She went to shut the door but I stopped it this time. "Rae, you're coming whether you like it or not." I moved closer to her. Her narrow expression had softened a she blinked slowly. "You need to come because you didn't come to knebsworth." I have never heard Rae so quiet. "Please Rae, it's only me and you going, I know you're angry at me for kissing Chloe but I never got to tell you why I did that." She looked up with confusion. " About ten minutes before I saw you and Archie kissing and it made my fucking blood boil, he's my best friend Rae but I have never not liked him as much as I have these past few weeks he stood you up and you'se got closer than I tried to be nice and I got pushed away it hurt me, I wanted to be Archie." Before I could carry on she leaned in and hugged me so tightly, I responded straight away hugging her tightly too, I didn't want to let her go. "I don't want you to be Archie; I want you to be Finn." She said into my chest. Her words sent my heart skipping; I felt I was on cloud nine. "That kiss meant nothing, I was on flippin' drugs I must have kissed a thousand people without even knowing, me and Archie are nothing but friends but I only got angry with you because I didn't want to be your friend I wanted to be yours." She looked away shyly. With my hand I gently pulled her face back to mine and I said slowly and smoothly. "You're mine."

Eventually she got ready, she looked out of this world, she always did. "That shirt does things to me Finn I am going to admit." I started laughing as we drove through the free roads. "Well then, I'll wear it more often." She had the greatest smiles on her face, she was my shooting star. "Ya little tease." We laughed in sync with each other just bouncing off one another. "'Ere, put this in, my mixtape for Knebsworth you only got to listen to the first one." Spaceman started playing; she rolled down the windows and mockingly shouted help. I love her.


End file.
